


Tumblr Prompts

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Male tit fucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Reverse Cowgirl, animal features, mentions of drug use, more tags as i get more prompts, not all chapters will be abo just btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I get from tumblr! Tags, rating, etc may change the more prompts I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omegaverse + animal features (G) SouAi and ReiGisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; I saw you were talking writing prompts? Maybe omegaverse SouAi or Reigisa involving omegas about to go in heat and nesting/ doing other cute things. (Also would love more omegaverse smut, my ultimate weakness) Or maybe an AU where Ai is like half cat?? He has ears and a tail but can go into heat and stuff while Sousuke is just a normal dude who helps and supports his BF."

Sousuke groaned and walked down the hall of the apartment to knock on Rei's door, directly on top of the little butterfly stickers Nagisa loved to stick all over it. "Rei? Can I come in?" He asked, voice loud enough to hear through the door.

"Yes!" Rei answered quickly, and Sousuke heard the sound of it being unlocked and opened quickly to let the larger Alpha inside. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he fixed up his bed head.

"Did you take one of my shirts by accident when we did laundry? I can't find the blue one." Sousuke asked, his expression a bit irritated and tired.

"Which blue one?" Rei asked, tilting his head. "You have a lot of blue shirts, Sousuke."

"The button up one, you know." The brunette groaned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no. I don't have it." Rei said, shaking his head before walking out into the hall as well. "Maybe Ai took it? Him and Nagisa started nesting last night, so maybe one of them got to it."

Sousuke followed the younger Alpha out into the living room, looking around with a frown. "I was supposed to go have coffee with Rin, and I really wanted that shirt." He huffed.

"Good morning!" Nagisa smiled widely with both arms stretched over his head as he walked out of a room on the other end of the apartment. His blonde, fluffy tail swayed back and forth as he skittered up to Rei, hugging him tightly. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Did you stay up making your nest with Ai?" Rei asked, gently running a hand over Nagisa's hair. "Sousuke is missing one of his shirts, and we thought one of you may have taken it."

"Oh! That was me, I'm sorry." Ai pouted, peeking his head out the door. "I wanted something of Sousuke's in my nest, I'm sorry..." The Omega sighed, small kitten ears folding back against his silver hair.

Sousuke cracked a small smile before clearing his throat. "Well, I guess I don't mind as long as I can still wear it afterwards." He said as he rubbed his shoulder. "I was planning on wearing it today, but I'll find something else. Come on, don't look so sad!" The Alpha moved to the smaller boy's side and gave him a quick kiss on his nose.

Ai mewled softly and giggled a bit. "Stop, that tickles!" He weakly pushed on Sousuke's chest before standing up on his toes to kiss him. "Do you guys want to see our nests, though?" The Omega asked, nuzzling onto his Alpha's shoulder.

"Yeah! Ai-chan and I worked really hard on them, so you need to see!" The blonde Omega said excitedly as he tugged his bespectacled mate toward the room, squeezing past Ai. "Tah-dah!!!" Nagisa exclaimed, arms stretched out toward the cozy pile of blankets, pillows, plush toys, and shirts.

Ai happily flopped himself onto the nest, Nagisa following him seconds later. "Sousuke, come here." The silver haired Omega smiled sweetly at him, his tail batting softly against the blankets.

"Can we have a cuddle pile?" Nagisa asked, looking at the two Alphas. "Please? Please, please, please!" His cat ears perked up and he grinned hopefully. "We've been up all night and we're tired, so let's have a cuddle pile!!"

"But, I told Rin I would go get coffee with him." Sousuke frowned, setting his hands on his hips before sighing. He walked over and sat himself on the nest, smiling when Ai began purring loudly. "I guess I can ask him if we could go later." He shrugged, pulling out his phone before his Omega happily crawled into his lap.

Rei smiled and made himself comfortable, laying down and allowing Nagisa to curl up against him as well. "It really is quite comfortable." He commented while pulling a pillow over to rest under his head.

"Right? Ai-chan and I scoured the whole apartment to fund the best stuff." The small blonde purred out happily as he nuzzled into Rei's chest. "Mmh~ this is nice."

"Oh, there's my shirt." Sousuke laughed, setting his phone aside after sending the message to Rin. He let Ai pull him to lay down, arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck and legs opened so Sousuke could lay snugly between them. "Why are we laying like this?" He asked quietly, lips pressing against his Omega's ear.

"Because, I like when we lay like this." Ai batted his eyes and pursed his lips before turning Sousuke's face to his again, kissing him with another loud, happy purr.

"Don't do anything, you two." Nagisa said, frowning. "It's nap and cuddle time, not have sex time."

"Aw, that's a shame." Sousuke joked, apologizing when his other roommates all gave him an unimpressed stare. "Okay, okay. I wasn't planning on messing around, anyway."

"You can imagine why we find that hard to believe, right?" Rei laughed and pulled off his glasses to set them off to the side.

"Oh, ha ha." Sousuke rolled his eyes before turning back to face his small, blushing Omega. The Alpha nuzzled his nose at the base of Ai's ears, which flicked a bit when the man kissed them. "You look tired, though, so go on and rest for a bit." He mumbled softly.

"Mmh, okay." Ai smiled warmly up at Sousuke before he closed his eyes, leaning into the Alpha's kisses and listening to Nagisa purr beside them. "I love you, Sou."

"I love you, too, Ai." Sousuke grinned against his mark on the Omega's neck before kissing it. "I love you very, very much."

"I love Ai-chan, too!" Nagisa pitched in, voice a little drowsy. "And I love Rei-chan." He added after a moment.

"I love you too, Nagisa." Rei sighed tiredly, wrapping his arms around the blonde and rolling them both over. "Now we have to nap, okay?"

Nagisa giggled a bit, but nodded and shut his eyes again. "Okay, okay." He yawned.

Sousuke glanced over to them with an amused smile before looking back to Ai, the small Omega purring and mewling quietly in his sleep. The Alpha adjusted their position a bit before he cuddled back up to Ai, humming happily as his sleek, gray tail moved to rest on Sousuke's shoulders once he nuzzled into Ai's belly.

"Sou?" Ai spoke up a few minutes later, voice quiet. "Let's have a baby this time." He said, running his fingers through Sousuke's dark hair.

"Okay." The Alpha nodded. "But, sleep first. We can deal with that once your heat starts." Sousuke said, and watches as his mate slowly fell back into sleep, before he himself did as well.


	2. Seduction Fail (T) SouAi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Another prompt where Ai tries to act sexy to seduce Sousuke but messes up and trips or something like that lol.

Sousuke sat at the edge of the bed, appalled by how beautiful his boyfriend looked standing before him completely naked, save for a pair of black panties with a blue bow on the front.

"Do I look good?" Ai asked shyly, bringing a hand up to push some of his hair from his face. "Are the panties too girly for me?"

"God no, babe. You look hot." Sousuke smiled, biting his lip as he eyed the younger man up and down. "Come here, I'll help you get those off so we can have some fun."

Ai pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope. I want to tease you for a bit." He said, stalking forward slowly, swaying his hips and resting his hands on top of Sousuke's broad shoulders, gently pushing him to lay back on the bed.

"Really, baby? Come on..." Sousuke pursed his lips, teal eyes narrowing a bit before widening again when Ai moved to straddle his lap. "Actually, nevermind. I think I might like this." He smirked.

The silvery haired man giggled softly to himself, rocking his hips slowly against the front of Sousuke's pants, feeling him getting hard through the fabric. "Maybe I'll make you cum in your boxers again, hmm?" Ai smirked, arching his back as he let out a teasing moan.

Sousuke stared, watching his lover's cock grow hard in the lace panties. He let out a shuddering breath as the flushed head began to peak our from the waistband, and then Ai stopped.

"Hmm, but I kinda want to suck you off, too..." Ai sounded conflicted, a finger pressed to his lips as he stared down at the bulge in Sousuke's pants. Without saying anything, he began to unbutton them, slowly working his way back on his boyfriend's legs.

Just as Ai had managed to pull the pants down to Sousuke's knees, the brunette watched as Ai topped off the side of the bed. The older man laughed, clutching his stomach before sitting up to help Ai stand. "Are you okay? Didn't hit your head?" Sousuke asked, still chuckling.

Ai glared, pouted. His face was flushed and his eyes grew watery as he stood up. "Every time I try to be sexy, I always mess up!" He whined in frustration as he sat down on the bed. "I'm not in the mood anymore, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, babe." Sousuke pulled his pants back up before seating himself beside his Ai, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around his much smaller body. "I'm sorry I laughed at you when you fell."

"No, I'm not upset about that..." Ai sighed and looked up at Sousuke, still pouting. "It was a little funny, I guess." He fought so hard to keep from laughing as well, but failed as soon as a chuckle left his boyfriend's mouth.

"Want me to make something to eat, then? Still early enough for a late lunch." Sousuke grinned, nudging Ai's shoulder with his own.

"Grilled cheese?" Ai asked with a smirk, standing up.

"With three slices of ham on wheat?" Sousuke returned the smirk with his own, arching an eyebrow as he stood as well and made his way to the door.

"You're the best." Ai giggled and rummaged through his dresser to pull out a shirt and pants. "I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too." Sousuke winked at Ai before stepping out and heading to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt on my tumblr at ghoulishken.tumblr.com or leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


	3. Omegaverse + Family (G) SouAi + child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Uchiha asked; Maybe a Dad Sousuke x Pregnant Ai (+first child) = Both waiting for their second child

"Papa, why's your tummy getting bigger?" The child asked, setting his hands on Ai's pregnant belly and staring amazedly at it.

"Because, Papa is having a baby." Sousuke answered, pulling his son off of the Omega's lap. "You're having a little sister." He tells him, ruffling the boy's hair.

Ai smiled fondly at the both of them. Their first son, Takeshi, looked so much like Sousuke. Sun kissed skin, hair so dark it was almost black, and shimmering, teal eyes. He was sure he would grow to be a strong Alpha, as well. The only feature the young boy shared with his Papa was the little beauty mark under his right eye.

"Whaaat? A sister? I want a brother, though!" Takeshi pouted and then turned to look back at Ai. "Papa, why can't I have a baby brother?"

"Because, that's just what my body decided to have." Ai giggled and sighed happily when Sousuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Eh, that's lame..." Takeshi looked back at his Father, then back to Ai. "Can I have a brother after I have a sister?" He asked, his face still set in an unwavering pout.

"Maybe." Sousuke grinned at Ai and cocked an eyebrow. "I guess that depends on if your Papa wants more pups after he has your sister." The Alpha ran a hand over his mate's belly so gently and lovingly, humming happily.

"I don't know how many more babies I can push out, Sou." Ai sighed, but smiled as he leaned in to kiss his mate. "I think two might be enough... But, there's always the chance that I'll change my mind." He shrugged.

"Papa, Father, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Takeshi asked, curling up on Sousuke's lap and leaning over to rest his head on Ai's side, yawning softly.

"Of course, dear." Ai nodded and gently ran his thin, delicate fingers through his son's hair. "I was actually thinking of turning in for the night, too." He laughed.

"Well, since we all seem to be tired..." Sousuke pulled up the blankets and watched as Ai moved himself to lay on his side, back against his Alpha's chest. Takeshi moved to curl up above the Omega's belly, resting his face close to Ai's chest.

"Good night, Papa, Father." Takeshi mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, dear." Sousuke leaned over to kiss both Ai and Takeshi's cheeks before he shut the lamp off, then draped his arm to rest under his mate's stomach, very gently drawing circles over Ai's shirt with his fingers. "Sleep well."


	4. Omegaverse + comfort (G) SouAi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Omega Ai who is post pregnancy and feels insecure about his body but Sousuke will not have his omega feeling so insecure and shows him how much he loves Ai's body and how he loves how soft and squishy he's become. (and that he still thinks Ai is sexy) u///u

Ai stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, bathrobe open so he could look at himself. He turned to the side, looking at his now mostly-flat belly that was once heavy with his Alpha's children.

Now that he'd delivered their second pup, the Omega felt incredibly... Unhappy with his body. The little stretch marks over his stomach and hips, which had widened significantly after pushing two of Sousuke's kids out. Ai wasn't happy with how he looked, thought that his Omegan Beauty had finally withered away.

He had even gained weight over the course of his pregnancy. His stomach was softer, rather than firm with the muscle he gained from working out with Sousuke in the mornings. He'd grown some love handles above his hips, and his thighs had even grown thicker, his butt as well.

"Still worried about how you look?" Sousuke's voice snapped Ai out of thought, and he quickly tied the robe shut to hide himself from his mate. "Ai... You haven't let me look at you since the baby was born. Do you really think you look that bad?"

Ai frowned a bit, mostly to himself. He looked away from Sousuke as he walked over to their bed, taking a seat and sighing. "It looks really bad. All of... This," the Omega gestures to his middle area, then sets his hands over his stomach. "it just looks really bad."

"I can promise you, it doesn't. I bet you look just as beautiful as the day I marked you." Sousuke smiled and sat beside Ai, wrapping an arm around his waist. "C'mon, love. How many years have we been together?" He asked.

"Being married, or just in general?" Ai asked. "We've been together for fifteen years." The Omega sighed, then smiled a bit.

"And, we've known each other even longer than that." Sousuke told him, kissing his cheek. "Do you think I'm gonna stop finding you beautiful after all these years?" He asked, eyebrows knit together.

Ai blushed and looked down, pursing his lips a bit. "No... No, I guess not." The smaller man smiled a little wider again and leaned against Sousuke's shoulder. "Still, I wish I liked how I look now."

The Alpha smiled back at Ai, kissing his silver hair before sliding off the bed to sit on his knees in front of him. "Let me see. It's been almost two months since I got to see your beautiful body." Sousuke said, slowly moving his hands up to untie the sash and pull open the robe.

Ai watched Sousuke, face red and eyes wide with worry. He shrugged off the white bathrobe and looked away as soon as he felt his mate's warm hands touching his hips and over his stomach. "See, it... Really isn't nice."

"I think it's gorgeous. I think you're gorgeous." Sousuke replied quickly, leaning in to kiss over the Omega's bellybutton. "This just adds something more to you that I can love." He mumbles against Ai's soft tummy, his hands gently squeezing his mate's hips and thighs, slowly spreading them apart.

"Hmm? Sou, what do you think you're doing?" Ai asked nervously, whining a bit. "Come on, I'm not in the mood for sex right now." He pouted, gently pushing Sousuke's shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry. Seeing you like this, all pretty and soft, I guess it just made me wanna touch you all over." Sousuke laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around Ai's waist, resting his head on his lap. "But, I want you to know that I still think you're the most beautiful person on this blue earth, okay?"

"Sousuke..." Ai whined and shook his head. "You're so embarrassing, you know... But, okay. Thank you, really, that means a lot to me." The Omega smiled. "We should turn in for the night, though."

"Am I allowed to hug you tonight?" Sousuke asked, a grin still present on his lips. "Well, I'm going to do it either way." He shrugged, letting go of his mate so that they both could curl up in their bed.

"I suppose, since you don't listen when I say no." Ai giggled, tossing his bathrobe off the bed and laying on his back, smiling and purring when his Alpha happily nuzzles his face into his chest, swollen a bit with milk for their newborn pup. "I love you, Sousuke."

"I love you too, and everything about you." The brunette said before kissing Ai's neck, then sitting up to turn off the light before laying back down against the Omega's side. "Good night, my dear."


	5. Omegaverse + Pregnancy (G) SouAi + ReiGisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; could you do a prompt with pregnant ai and nagisa? they talk about how cute their kids will be, get matching outfits or something else ridiculous, gossip like wine moms lol (even better if you can include nervous sousuke and rei!) ;u;

Sousuke glanced up from his work desk when he heard a knock on the door, and then the sounding of their doorbell. The Alpha removed his reading glasses and set them on top of his papers before standing up to walk downstairs.

The constant knocking and the muffled bickering from behind the front door made Sousuke cock an eyebrow, chuckling as he already knew who it could be.

"I told you, Rei-chan...!" Nagisa stopped when the door finally opened, the Omega bounding inside happily. "Ai-chan! I'm back!!" He called out as he removed his shoes.

"I'm sorry about him." Rei sighed and stepped inside as well, after Sousuke moved out of the way. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Pretty good." The brunette nodded as he shut the door behind them. "Ai's putting away some laundry, so he'll be down in a second." He frowned a bit at Nagisa's yelling.

"Eh? Okay." The blonde Omega huffed a bit, then wandered off into the kitchen. "Do you have some snacks at all?" He asked. "Being pregnant makes me so hungry all the time."

"The cupboard on the left has chips and stuff." Ai answered, walking up to stand beside Sousuke, rubbing his round belly with a small smile. "Don't eat all of them, though."

"Good morning, Ai." Rei smiled and followed the couple to join Nagisa in the kitchen. "Nagisa told me that you got your due date?"

"Oh! Yes, I did." Ai nodded as he sat down at the table. "Sometime late November, they're thinking it'll be around the 25th." He said.

"Ai-chan, you're so lucky. I wish I could get my due date right now, but I'm not far enough in." Nagisa sighed and sat down as well, setting some bags of chips onto the table in front of him. "That's so cool, though! Have you and Sousuke decided on a name?"

Ai shook his head and shrugged. "We're coming up with stuff and writing them down, but I want it to be a surprise when the baby is born." The Omega grins happily.

The blonde rubs the bump on his stomach, pouting a bit. "I want a girl, but Rei wants a boy." Nagisa sighed. "We want it to be a surprise, too! I've been writing up names since the day I found out about it." He laughed.

Sousuke sighed and glanced at Rei with a chuckle. "You must have a lot to deal with then, huh?" He asked. "Even when pregnant, Nagisa is high energy."

Rei nodded, adjusting his glasses and smiling a bit. "Yeah. He just wants to get everything done right now, but he's only a little over four months in." The Alpha chuckled and places his hands on his hips. "Ai seems pretty calm, though. He's looking good for eight months, too."

"Mmhm." Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest, listening as Nagisa and Ai chattered on and on about baby names, then admired his mate's excited smile as they flipped through some baby magazines that Nagisa just so happened to bring along. "I hope it all goes well, though. It'll be our first kid, so it's kinda stressful, y'know?"

Rei nodded in agreement. "I've been reading up on infants and pregnancy, as well as how to raise a child, but... It's still really scary. I'm sure I can learn by your example, though, senpai." The younger Alpha laughed when Sousuke grinned in amusement.

"Sousuke, come here." Ai waved his hand, gesturing his mate over. "Look, we should get some of these while they're on sale." The Omega pointed to the page full of baby toys.

The brunette leaned over Ai to look at the pages, then nodded. "Sure, this weekend we can go." Sousuke smiled before dipping down to plant a kiss on his Omega's lips.

"Aww, Rei-chan, I wanna start getting stuff too!" Nagisa pouted. "Can we? We can make it a double date, or something." He giggled.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Rei nodded and moved to take a seat at the table. "Which page was it?" He asked, then looked over several pages in the magazine.

Some hours went by with Ai and Nagisa talking constantly about their babies, swapping pictures from their sonograms, and gossiping about the other Omega's in their parenting lasses. Eventually, Nagisa and Rei had to take their leave after a small lunch.

Ai followed Sousuke into his study, watching as his mate sat back down in his computer chair and began to fill out some papers. "So, I heard you say you were nervous?" The Omega asked with a small, fond smile.

"A bit." The Alpha nodded before slipping his reading glasses back on. "I've never raised a pup before, babe. I'm just scared I won't be, y'know, good enough." He sighed.

"Love, you'll do fine." Ai wandered over to stand beside Sousuke, setting a hand on his shoulder. "My Mom was telling me to just go with what feels right, because that's how she raised me. Trust me, baby, I know you'll be a great Daddy." He giggled.

"Ai." Sousuke smiled a bit and turned in the chair to pull his mate closer, into his lap. The Alpha set his head against Ai's chest, feeling the swell of his stomach against his own making him sigh happily. "Thanks, doll. You'll make an even better parent, though."

The silver haired Omega giggled a bit and slowly moved his hands over Sousuke's shoulders in a massaging motion. "I gotta put the rest of the laundry away, though. You keep working, and I'll bring you some coffee in a few. Okay?"

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Sousuke asked with a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"Every single day. But, I love you too." Ai gave Sousuke a quick kiss before slowly moving off his lap, then slowly making his way out the door.


	6. Smut / Reverse Cowgirl (E) SouAi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Ai riding Sou reverse cowgirl (I think that's what it's called) so Sousuke can see his huge cock going in and out of Ai, how Ai's ass jiggles when he slams down, how red his ass is from riding Sou but also from how much Sou keeps squeezing it. After a while, Sousuke can't just sit there anymore and begins to thrust into Ai, who is a little tired at this point but it feels too good to stop. (this is so embarrassing I'm sorry)

"Holy shit, Ai." Sousuke's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself onto his cock.

Ai's back was facing Sousuke, and each time the smaller boy lifted up his beautifully round ass, the older man could see his thick cock slipping in and out.

"How's it feel, Daddy?" Ai asked with an enthusiastic grin, his asshole clenching around the massive member inside of him. "You love when I ride you, huh?" The boy's laugh was cut short by a hard thrust from Sousuke, making Ai moan and mewl happily.

"Yeah, I do love it. Feels awesome." Sousuke gave a light slap to Ai's ass, already glowing a bright pink from all the hard squeezes and smacks Sousuke had been giving him since before they even started. "Ahh, Daddy's gonna fuck you so good." He grinned.

"Hmm? Then do it." Ai smirked, biting his lip as his pace began to stutter a bit, getting a bit slow before speeding up again. "My legs are starting to hurt a bit, Daddy." He pouted.

Sousuke roughly grabbed at Ai's hips, pressing his ass flush against the older man's pelvis before surging forward, sitting up and pressing Ai's chest against the bed as he pummeled his massive cock inside his lover's ass. "Ahh, fuck baby, I'm actually really close." Sousuke groaned.

"A-ah, me too!" Ai whimpered and whined as Sousuke's brutal pace had him shifting against the sheets, his back bowing in a beautiful curve. "So close...!"

A few more thrusts and one more against Ai's prostate had the boy cumming over the bed, and the silver haired boy called out Sousuke's name happily and excitedly as he continued to pound and fuck him senseless.

"Cumming...!" Sousuke let out a long, low moan as he released his thick, warm cum inside of Ai. He panted hard, hips stilled against his boyfriend's. "Shit. That was good."

"Yeah," Ai breathed out between soft pants, trying to regain his breath. "really good. I need to clean up now, Sou." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Sousuke chuckled and kissed the back of Ai's neck before slowly pulling himself out with a satisfied hum. "Better hurry, though. There's a lot." He pointed out, slapping Ai's ass again gently.

Ai rolled his eyes and laughed a bit before he quickly got out of bed to rush to their shared bathroom. "I'll be quick, so we can cuddle." He smiled before shutting the door.

The brunette laid back on the bed and smiled, watching the door before staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Sousuke heard the bathroom door open and then felt the slight dip in the mattress at his side. Ai curled up under his arm and rested his head against Sousuke's shoulder, smiling when his lover kissed his forehead.

"All good?" Sousuke asked as he pulled the blankets up.

"Uh-huh." Ai nodded before he let out a small yawn, allowing Sousuke to adjust their position just a bit to be more comfortable. "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep, baby." Sousuke chuckled. "I'm tired too, so let's get some rest, okay?" By the time he finished his sentence, though, Ai was already fast asleep, purring softly beside him.


	7. Omegaverse + Lactation (T) SouAi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; I just got finished reading your souai prompts on ao3 & i'm so in love. your writing style is so good! could i submit a prompt for ai and sou's first baby and ai is breastfeeding the cutie and sou gets jealous, wanting some of ai's milk too??♡♡♡

"Ai, are you coming to bed?" Sousuke asked as he walked into the baby's nursery. The Alpha stopped and stared at his mate, smiling at Ai as he was cradling their pup in his arms, letting him suckle milk from his Omega breasts.

"In a few minutes, love." Ai smiled at him, a big, wide grin, all white teeth. "I need to feed the baby first." He added after he glanced back their child, smiling fondly.

Sousuke nodded and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as he continued to watch them.

His Omega was so beautiful. Ai had always been so thin with not many curves when they had first gotten together, but as time went on, his body began to change. With Ai's pregnancy, he had gained a bit of weight. His hips widened, his chest had swollen to be able to feed the child, and Sousuke thought that no matter how his body changed, he would always find Ai beautiful and more beautiful with every passing day.

Sousuke though back on all the nights he wanted to press his lips to those beautifully pink nipples, squeeze and suck them until he could lap up some of Ai's milk. Admittedly, he felt a little jealous to watch their drink up the milk that Sousuke had been dreaming of ever since those small, rounded breasts had formed.

Ai gently set the pup back into his cradle, covering him with a small blanket and turning on the nightlight plugged into the wall before meeting Sousuke at the door. "Thanks for waiting." The Omega giggled, leaning up on his toes to give his taller mate a kiss.

"No problem. It's always fascinating to watch." Sousuke said, placing a hand on the rounded swell of Ai's lovely hips, humming softly as they walked to their bedroom. "Maybe one day you'll finally let me be the pup." He joked.

"Well..." Ai blushed and pulled off his bathrobe to replace it with one of Sousuke's shirts and pair of panties. "I mean, I know you've been wanting to, so I can let you try if you really want to." The Omega sat himself in bed and moved back to lay against the pillows, smiling as he watched Sousuke climb into bed beside him.

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable?" The Alpha asked quickly, his eyes a bit wide in anticipation. "I was joking a bit ago, but... Yeah, I still wanna try it. You're sure it's okay?" He asked, eyes falling down to Ai's chest as his mate lifted up his shirt.

"Would I have said anything if it made me uncomfortable?" Ai asked, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "No, I wouldn't have. Here, do the right one, since it's closer to you." The Omega slowly pulled Sousuke to lay at his side, watching him with a deep blush. "Now, try to not use any teeth, okay? Just use your lips."

"Got it." Sousuke nodded and moved a hand up to cup Ai's breast, biting his lip before he moved in to wrap his lips around the pink nipple, which was stiff and already leaking.

The Alpha couldn't resist flicking his tongue over Ai's nipple, and felt a swell of pride when his mate let out the softest mewl he's ever heard.

Soon enough, after some suckling and flicking of his tongue, Sousuke's mouth was being filled with the wonderful taste of Ai's milk. It came out slowly, in little drops, but the taste was incredible and sweet.

Sousuke pulled away once he had his fill, licking his lips before moving over his Omega to kiss him with a soft, pleased purr. "You should let me do that more often." He winked before rolling back on his side.

"Maybe I will." Ai teased, poking Sousuke's nose after pulling his shirt back down. "Probably not until I plan on weaning the pup, though. I can't have his father trying to drink all his milk, now can I?" He giggled.

The Alpha moved so Ai was secure under his strong arm, and his other was moved to rest under his mate's pillow. "If it means tasting it again, I'll gladly wait." They met in a kiss once again, his Omega pulling up the blankets before nuzzling close to the muscles of his lover's chest. "Going to bed?"

"Yep. I have to wake up early to feed our baby, remember?" Ai yawned. He purred when Sousuke's arms squeezed him a bit closer, feeling warm and protected.

"That's true. Well, I'll be sure to make a big breakfast tomorrow, so I'll get up with you. How's that sound?" Sousuke asked, kissing the top of his Omega's head.

"Sounds lovely." Ai answered, his voice soft and sleepy. "Mmh, good night, Sousuke. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, just as soft, before he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


	8. Omegaverse + Jealousy (G) SouAi + MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Uchiha asked; can you make a Alpha Sousuke and Omega Makoto friendship with a Jealous Omega Ai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough ^p^;;;

Ai hummed softly to himself as he set the plates onto the kitchen table, smiling at Sousuke before turning back to the counter to retrieve their cups.

Makoto and Haruka sat across from Sousuke, who was then joined by Ai. The couple had insisted on visiting after hearing of the silvery haired Omega's pregnancy.

"It was nice of you to visit." Sousuke smiled, directing it mostly to Makoto. "Ai's been really nervous about having Nagisa and Momo over, since he doesn't want them to get too touchy." He chuckled.

"That's a reasonable thing to be nervous about." Makoto said, his voice as soft and light as always. "But, otherwise, how have you been?"

Ai opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get any words out, Sousuke spoke instead. The Omega glanced up to his mate and pouted softly before he decided on just eating his food before it got cold.

Haruka made eye contact with Ai moments later, both glancing up from their plates to side-eye their mates as they kept talking. It was an animated discussion; going from their home lives to hobbies, and then somehow working into a conversation about their favorite TV show.

It dragged on all through their lunch, Haruka staying almost entirely silent and Ai only managing to get in a few words that were quickly brushed off.

The two sat back, locking eyes occasionally before deciding to just let their eyes explore the room. Haruka looked as though he was steaming with irritation, and Ai could say he definitely couldn't blame the Alpha, since he was feeling annoyed as well.

Ai raised an eyebrow when Sousuke and Makoto both stood, apparently very interested in seeing some that Ai couldn't have been bothered to listen about while seated, ignored, at the table.

As the two left the kitchen, the Omega noticed their nearly untouched plates of food. It was unusual for Sousuke to just not eat what Ai made, and that just made the Omega more upset.

"I'm sorry about Makoto." Haruka said, offering a small, incredibly forced, smile. "You know he tends to get excited. Him and Sousuke get along, so I guess we shouldn't be too upset." He continued, sighing softly as he picked some food off of his Omega's plate.

"It's just weird that he wouldn't try to include you in a conversation." Ai mumbled, running his thumb over the sleeve of his shirt. "And Sousuke never blatantly ignores me. Haruka, am I doing something wrong?" The boy asked, his face growing flushed and the corners of his eyes pricking with tears.

"A-ah, no." Haruka leaned forward and set a comforting hand on Ai's shoulder, noticing the Omega's obvious distress. "I'm sure he wouldn't have done that on purpose. Don't cry, okay?"

Sousuke and Makoto wandered back to the table shortly after, both stopping to look at their mates. Something about seeing another Alpha touching and comforting Ai made Sousuke irritated, and he quickly swatted Haruka's hand away and kneeled down to look at his weeping mate.

"Makoto, we should probably go." Haruka said softly, standing up and reaching out for his tall Omega. "Thank you for having us."

"Oh, uh..." Makoto nodded and gave a charming smile. "It was great visiting." The Omega worriedly glanced at Ai, but didn't have the chance to say anything more when Haruka was tugging him out of the room.

Sousuke waited until he heard the door shut before he spoke up, a strong hand cradling Ai's cheek. "Babe, what's wrong? Did Nanase do something?" He asked, trying his best to suppress a growl at the thought of the other Alpha.

Ai shook his head, though, and nudged off Sousuke's hand. "No, it wasn't Haruka." He frowned and looked away. "You and Makoto just can't focus on anything else when you're around each other."

"What?" The Alpha blinked and tilted his head, eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do you mean? Are you mad that I was talking to him?"

"Yes!" Ai snapped, then curled in on himself a bit. "Because... Every time you and Makoto are around each other, you just talk and talk! You've been ignoring me since we say down to eat, and you didn't even touch your food!" The Omega's voice was raised well above what Sousuke was used to hearing, so the Alpha only sat back and stared.

"Ai- Ai, I'm sorry, I didn't notice-"

"Of COURSE you didn't notice. You don't notice anything when you're able to talk to Makoto." The Omega glared at Sousuke, his body shaking as he wiped some tears from his face. "It's like you'd rather be around Makoto than me...!"

Listening to his mate crying made Sousuke's chest tight, and the Alpha leaned in to hug Ai, despite his protests. "Ai, baby... There's no way I'd rather be with Makoto. I love you, okay?" The Alpha's voice was soft, cooing as he nuzzled Ai's cheek.

"I just get so jealous whenever he's around...!" Ai whined, squeezing his arms around Sousuke's shoulders. "He likes all the things you like, you can talk about anything for hours, and it makes me so upset...!!"

"Shhh, doll. You don't need to be jealous over Makoto." Sousuke kissed Ai's nose as he slowly pulled back, smiling a bit. "Makoto is just a friend. I don't see why you're so jealous, but trust me when I say that I love you and I only want to be with you, and our baby."

Ai sniffled and slowly allowed himself to smile, feeling his mate's hand on his belly that had finally began to grow. The trace of Sousuke's fingers over the small bump and the way he kissed the Omega had Ai wondering why in the world he could ever think that Sousuke would leave him.

"I'm sorry." Ai said, standing up along with Sousuke. "I just... I dunno. Maybe it's the pregnancy." The Omega giggled nervously, ending in a sigh when Sousuke's arms wrapped around him again.

"No worries, love. Go lay down, though, I know you get sleepy after crying." The Alpha kissed the top of Ai's head before he turned around to start cleaning up the table. "I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes, too." He smiled.

"I love you, Sou." Ai's sigh was dreamy, and he pursed his lips a bit when Sousuke blew him a kiss. "I'll be upstairs, then. Thank you."

The Alpha watched with a smile as Ai padded out of the room, and chuckled as he listened to the gentle taps of his feet when bounding up the stairs. Sousuke immediately began to fix a cup of tea for Ai, adding three cubes of sugar and a spoonful on honey before carrying it up.

He stood in the doorway with a fond smile, watching as Ai snored softly under the blankets, before setting the cup on the nightstand and planting a kiss on the Omega's forehead.


	9. Omegaverse (T) SouAi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Okay so I just finished reading ur ao3 dabbles and I'm so in love!!! Could u please maybe do one where ai had a fabulous booty before, but after he gives birth it's bigger and juggles more and Sousuke can't resist it and ai knows it and teases him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!! I was planning on adding more, but I wasn't exactly in the mood for anything nsfw..... Kinda wanted to leave it with just some teasing. I hope that ok ;A;

Sousuke couldn't help but stare while Ai pulled off his panties, getting ready to hop into the shower. The Omega's behind had definitely grown since the last time Sousuke was able to get a good look at it, and he couldn't say he was upset.

It had been a little over a month since Ai had given birth to their second child. Sousuke noticed the way his body changed, how his hips got a little bit wider and his stomach grew a bit softer with new fat from the pregnancy. It happened with their first child, too.

Only now, as the Alpha watched his mate bend over to turn on the shower faucet, did he notice just how much his bottom had grown. It was certainly thicker, softer, and looked as though it grew in proportion to his hips. The way it bounced as Ai stepped into the shower was mesmerizing.

Sousuke followed into the shower soon after he finally discarded his boxers, now aware of his growing hard on. Stepping under the warm water with a sigh, the Alpha smiled as his mate leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey, love." The brunette grinned, running his hands over Ai's arms and shoulders. "You're so beautiful." He sighed out, dreamily.

"Why, thank you." Ai nuzzled his face into Sousuke's chest, placing little kisses on his collar bone while the watcher washed over them. "You've been staring lately, you know. At my butt."

At that, the Alpha couldn't hold back a blush. "Sorry, hun, but it's just too pretty." Sousuke grinned widely before reaching down to touch over Ai's hips before gently squeezing a cheek in each hand. "I'm an ass kinda guy. What can I say?"

"Uh-huh." Ai raised an eyebrow and smirked before shooing his hands away, turning to bend over and grab the soap. "I'm well aware that you're an ass man, Sou. And, I'm glad you think it's pretty."

While Ai was bending over, Sousuke felt the light of heaven shining on him. That perfect curve, the jiggle of his butt when he moved, and that pink little hole peeking out from between his cheeks. It was magnificent, and with the way the Omega pursed his lips and stared over his shoulder with a knowing look in his eye while he stood back up, Sousuke knew that Ai was teasing him on purpose.


	10. Omegaverse+Mpreg+Character Death (T) SouAi + Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains CHARACTER DEATH which can be incredibly touchy for some, I know.
> 
> Please, do not feel obligated to read this if themes of character death makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Hi!! I absolutely love your SouAi stories and I had a prompt! Not completely sure you do this kinda if thing, but I like the idea of Nitori going into labour but something goes wrong and it's extremely painful. It'd also be nice is Sousuke went into full Alpha mode to try and protect his omega and pup, growling and snarling. You can decide the end! Thank you so much for your writings!!
> 
> *******
> 
> (I'm so sorry I've been writing so much angsty stuff lately!!!! I promise I'll put out some more happy, light hearted stuff soon!)

Ai had always wanted to have an at-home birth.

Ever since he and Sousuke had gotten together, marked each other, mated for the first time, Ai said he wanted to have his first child in his own home.

That was natural, though. Many couples had at-home birth these days, either because they didn't have the money to spend on a hospital bill, or because they just wanted their home to feel, well, more home-y.

Ai was no different than all of those Omegas. Sousuke supported the idea, wanted Ai to do whatever he wanted, as long as it made him feel happy.

  
*

Sousuke was finishing up the final coat of paint in the nursery when he heard Ai yelling for him down the hall. The Alpha swore he never sprinted faster in his life, and was at his mate's side instantly.

Ai was whimpering, whining. His blue eyes were clouded with tears and his pained, pitiful voice nearly made the Alpha crumble. "Th-the baby, Sousuke...! Call the doctor!"

  
*

Sousuke was furious when he wasn't allowed into the room to be with his mate, to see their child. After several hours of being forced to wait in the hallway, the pained sounds of his Omega finally got the best of him, and he burst into the room despite the nurses trying to tell him to leave, that they couldn't have Alphas in the room because of the high anxiety they were prone to when near a distressed Omega.

Sousuke, frankly, just didn't give a rat's ass.

He seated himself on the bed beside Ai, and the Omega immediately clutched the Alpha's hand in a strong grip, so hard that Sousuke worried it might break.

Ai's face was red, wet with tears and sweat, but he looked up at Sousuke with a smile, beautiful and radiant as always.

"You're doing great, love." Sousuke cooed, squeezing Ai's hand and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You're amazing, y'know? I can't wait to see the baby."

"I can't wait, either." Ai panted. His voice was surprisingly light and airy for the current situation, but soon his face contorted with pain. "Sousuke...?"

"Mr. Yamazaki," the doctor looked up between them, eyes somewhat dull behind his glasses and the rest of his expression unreadable because of the mask. "there's been some... Complications."

Sousuke felt something pulse through him; something cold. His teal eyes widened a bit, listening to the doctor explain to the nurses that they would need to perform an emergency cesarean section.

Apparently, as Sousuke listened to the doctor, Ai was fully dilated and ready to deliver, but the pup just wasn't coming, despite the Omega trying his best to push.

He watched as the doctor prepared for the procedure, the nurses gathering around and pushing Sousuke away to perform the epidural. Once he was back at Ai's side, though, he held his smaller hand tightly in his own while trying his best to stay calm.

"I can't feel anything." Ai mumbled around his quiet whimpers of pain.

"That's the anesthetic working. Your child will be delivered shortly." The nurse explained quickly, probably to avoid any outbursts from Sousuke.

Ai nodded in response, his face visibly relaxing, save for the occasional discomfort from the dulled pain of the c-section.

"Sousuke?" The Omega glanced up at his mate, and suddenly something felt very wrong.

"You'll be fine, my love." Sousuke responded quickly, without even knowing what it was that Ai wanted. "Everything will be fine."

Ai smiled, nodding and squeezing Sousuke's hand tightly again. "Mmh..." His face looked incredibly pale, despite how red it was earlier.

It made Sousuke worry.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones, smell it in the air, and felt the drilling anxiety in his chest when those blue, beautiful eyes closed slowly.

The weakening grip on his hand threw Sousuke in a panic, his heart racing and in the back of his mind, he knew he heard the doctor say something about the excessive blood loss, how they needed to hurry up the delivery.

But, the sight of Ai in their bed, the bed they've had since they moved in together; the sight of Ai's pale skin, now white and cold, hands limp, and his blue eyes that mesmerized Sousuke all those years ago closing so slowly, never to open again...

It killed him inside.

Sousuke saw the way Ai's chapped lips tried to form words, so slow and tired. He heard them, though, even if they never actually came out. His Omega, telling him he loves him, wanting him to care for their pup.

He never, in his whole life, thought he'd lose Ai.

He let his emotions get the better of him for the first time since he presented as an Alpha back when he was a child. Sousuke buried his face in Ai's chest, letting out the most pitiful cry anyone could possibly ever hear. The warm heart that loved him so much had stopped beating, and it only made Sousuke sob harder. He cried like a child, for what felt like hours.

"Sir?" The nurses voice was soft, quiet. She held a crying pup in her arms as she approached the Alpha's side.

Sousuke didn't even bother to wipe his tears as he looked up, saw that child he helped create. Tufts of brown hair covered his head, short and curly, and he knew that Ai would be crying tears of joy because of it.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked, some tears beading at her eyes as she set the little one, bundled up in a pink blanket, into her father's arms.

"I'm deeply sorry that I couldn't have done anything sooner." The doctor stood, covering up the Omega and removing the operating screen. "But, your pup is healthy as can be. I was worried there would be more complications."

Sousuke couldn't look away from the pup, not even to speak to the doctor. The child was so light in his arms and he felt horrified that he could accidentally hurt her.

"Have you decided on a name?" The doctor asked, and finally got to make eye contact with the Alpha.

"Aiko." Sousuke answered without an ounce of hesitation. The name came to him suddenly, and it felt right. Aiko felt like a perfect name, and he thought so even more when he looked back at his pup once she ceased her crying.

"Yamazaki Aiko, then." The nurse nodded, and reached out as if she wanted to take the pup back.

However, the protective snarl Sousuke shot into her direction had her backing up, raising her hands and lowering herself to keep the Alpha's aggression from rising.

  
*

Sousuke sat in the nursery, rocking back and forth in Ai's favorite chair as he held cute little Aiko in his arms. She'd grown bigger in the past few months, her eyes finally having opened to reveal a perfect blue; Sousuke's favorite color.

As she suckled from the bottle he held to her mouth, Sousuke thought back to that day, when she was born. Every day, in fact, he thought of it. He would weep every night since the incident, laying in bed with a hand clutched onto the sheets where Ai used to lay.

The pictures of his mate, his Omega, sat all around the house. His warm smile and gentle gaze would bring tears to Sousuke's eyes, but also filled him with determination to become the best father he could. Sousuke was sad that Aiko wouldn't be able to grow up with both parents in her life, only being able to see Ai in pictures or hear about him in her Father's stories.

Regardless, he knew that Ai would want him to not be sad. Ai would tell him he was a great father, tell him that he always knew he would be able to take care of their pup.

As little Aiko yawned and closed her eyes, Sousuke smiled warmly at her. She had Ai's delicate features, his eyes, and beauty mark. In a way, it felt like the Omega hadn't even left. The Alpha lifted his daughter, kissing her tiny forehead before setting her in her crib for the much needed mid-day nap.

After placing her favorite plush toy beside her, Sousuke wandered out to get another look at all his favorite pictures of Ai, which also became a daily habit of his. He missed Ai, but with each day of raising Aiko that went by, he knew that his mate had never left his heart. His mark remained as fresh as ever on his neck, not even having dulled slightly since the incident.

Most couldn't say that their mark stayed so perfect after the passing of their mate. Many would lose them, or it would lighten and fade with time, until it disappeared entirely.

Sousuke was happy his never changed. It kept another part of Ai with him at all times, kept his undying love for the Omega burning just as strong as it had they day that mark had been placed on his skin.


	11. Fix-It + Omegaverse + Mpreg (T) SouAi+Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix-it for the last chapter, where nothing bad happens and everything is happy in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; Hey !! I LOVE your SouAi stories and I was wondering if you could maybe write a part in which Ai has the baby, with a few complications, but they're all healthy and happy in the end. (No death this time hehe, don't get me wrong, it was still great, but I think part of me died a lil bit along with Ai)
> 
> ****  
> I hope its fine that I kept the beginning the same (since its a fix-it, I didn't want to change anything that didn't have an effect on the ending)

Ai had always wanted to have an at-home birth.

Ever since he and Sousuke had gotten together, marked each other, mated for the first time, Ai said he wanted to have his first child in his own home.

That was natural, though. Many couples had at-home birth these days, either because they didn't have the money to spend on a hospital bill, or because they just wanted their home to feel, well, more home-y.

Ai was no different than all of those Omegas. Sousuke supported the idea, wanted Ai to do whatever he wanted, as long as it made him feel happy.

  
*

Sousuke was finishing up the final coat of paint in the nursery when he heard Ai yelling for him down the hall. The Alpha swore he never sprinted faster in his life, and was at his mate's side instantly.

Ai was whimpering, whining. His blue eyes were clouded with tears and his pained, pitiful voice nearly made the Alpha crumble. "Th-the baby, Sousuke...! Call the doctor!"

  
*

Sousuke was furious when he wasn't allowed into the room to be with his mate, to see their child. After several hours of being forced to wait in the hallway, the pained sounds of his Omega finally got the best of him, and he burst into the room despite the nurses trying to tell him to leave, that they couldn't have Alphas in the room because of the high anxiety they were prone to when near a distressed Omega.

Sousuke, frankly, just didn't give a rat's ass.

He seated himself on the bed beside Ai, and the Omega immediately clutched the Alpha's hand in a strong grip, so hard that Sousuke worried it might break.

Ai's face was red, wet with tears and sweat, but he looked up at Sousuke with a smile, beautiful and radiant as always.

"You're doing great, love." Sousuke cooed, squeezing Ai's hand and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You're amazing, y'know? I can't wait to see the baby."

"I can't wait, either." Ai panted. His voice was surprisingly light and airy for the current situation, but soon his face contorted with pain. "Sousuke...?"

"Mr. Yamazaki," the doctor looked up between them, eyes somewhat dull behind his glasses and the rest of his expression unreadable because of the mask. "there's been some... Complications."

Sousuke felt something pulse through him; something cold. His teal eyes widened a bit, listening to the doctor explain to the nurses that they would need to perform an emergency cesarean section.

Apparently, as Sousuke listened to the doctor, Ai was fully dilated and ready to deliver, but the pup just wasn't coming, despite the Omega trying his best to push.

He watched as the doctor prepared for the procedure, the nurses gathering around and pushing Sousuke away to perform the epidural. Once he was back at Ai's side, though, he held his smaller hand tightly in his own while trying his best to stay calm.

"I can't feel anything." Ai mumbled around his quiet whimpers of pain.

"That's the anesthetic working. Your child will be delivered shortly." The nurse explained quickly, probably to avoid any outbursts from Sousuke.

Ai nodded in response, his face visibly relaxing, save for the occasional discomfort from the dulled pain of the c-section.

"Sousuke?" The Omega glanced up at his mate, and suddenly something felt very wrong.

"You'll be fine, my love." Sousuke responded quickly, without even knowing what it was that Ai wanted. "Everything will be fine."

Ai smiled, nodding and squeezing Sousuke's hand tightly again. "Mmh..." His face looked incredibly pale, despite how red it was earlier.

It made Sousuke worry.

Though, Ai kept his breathing calm and he squeezed Sousuke's hand a bit harder each time he felt the dull pull and stretch at his abdomen. The Omega stared intently at the operating screen, almost as if he believed staring long enough would make it go away so he could see the doctor pulling out their pup.

Several minutes later, they heard that first little cry. Ai and Sousuke both lit up, grinning as they saw the child being lifted above the operating screen for a quick glance before they tied off the umbilical cord and a nurse quickly moved to clean it off.

Ai stared in the direction of his baby. It was so small and delicate, and he soon felt tears of joy overwhelming him. "I'm so happy." He sniffled.

"I am too, Ai." Sousuke replied, their hands still tightly locked together. "I'm so, so happy." He sounded choked up, and Ai couldn't help but laugh at him.

As they stared into each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss, the nurse was bounding over with their newborn pup, wrapped in a pink little blanket. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked.

"Of course!" Ai's voice cracked, so overwhelmed with joy. He took the child into his arms, cradling her as if he had been doing it forever. The Omega purred to ease the pup's distress, and eventually the weeps and cries had stopped entirely.

"She's beautiful." Sousuke's eyes were wide as he continued to stare, reaching out to touch her soft, chubby cheek. "Wow." He breathed out, a warm smile on his face.

"She has your hair, it seems." Ai giggles as he runs a hand over the little brown curls on the top of her head. "I wonder if she'll have your eyes, too."

The couple looked up once the doctor began to move the operating screen away, covering up Ai with a blanket before pulling off his gloves and mask. "Have you decided on a name?" He asked.

Sousuke and Ai looked at each other, and then to their baby.

"She looks like an Aiko, to me." Sousuke said, smiling still.

"Aiko? Hmm..." Ai hummed in though, rocking his daughter in his arms before nodding with a big smile. "I like it."

*

Ai sat in the nursery, rocking back and forth in his favorite chair while little Aiko suckled at his breast; which had swollen with milk over the course of his pregnancy. He'd noticed recently that Aiko shared his same eye color and beauty mark, which had gotten him an excited response from Sousuke when he pointed it out.

Sousuke took a step into the room a moment later, his jacket and work clothes still on. "How is she?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame, smiling at them.

"Perfect, as always." Ai giggled, pulling his shirt down once Aiko yawned and turned her head away from him. "I think it's nap time, though." He smiled while standing, walking her to her crib. "How was work, love?" He asked, covering the pup with a small blanket.

The Alpha came up behind Ai and wrapped his arms around his waist, being sure to avoid the still-tender scar from the c-section. "It was fine. I got paid today, so I was thinking of buying some new toys for Aiko."

"I'm sure she would like that." Ai grinned, turning his head to kiss his mate. "Here, let's leave her to sleep." The Omega said while pushing Sousuke back and out the door, closing it just a bit.

"How is the scar looking? Have you been using that cream the doctor gave you?" Sousuke asked as he followed his Omega to their bedroom.

"It's looking better. Still a little sore to the touch, but that'll heal with time." Ai said while sitting onto their bed. "Would you make dinner tonight? I'm tired from being up with Aiko all morning." He sighed.

Sousuke nodded, removing his jacket and quickly changing out of his work clothes and into a t-shirt and sweats. "Of course. What should I make?" He asked, looking at Ai. "We have stuff to make chicken parmesan, if you want that."

"Yes!" Ai grinned. "Oh, you should try to use up some of those vegetables in the fridge before they go bad." He told the Alpha.

"Alright. Should I wake you up in a few hours once Aiko is done with her nap?" Sousuke sat down on the bed and leaned in to get a proper kiss from Ai, pulling away to see the Omega smiling fondly.

"Could you?" The Omega blushed a bit, smiling a bit wider when Sousuke kissed him once more. "I love you so much, Sou." Ai whispered.

"I love you too, Ai." The Alpha replied, running a hand over Ai's cheek before getting off the bed. "Now, rest up. I'll watch over Aiko." Sousuke said while walking to the door.

Ai watched as his mate disappeared into the hallway, and allowed his eyes to fall shut while thinking of dinner and, even better, a few hours of sleep for the first time since Aiko was brought into their world.

He smiled, thinking of his pup. She brought out the best in not only himself, but in Sousuke as well. The Alpha worked hard every day and always helped Ai whenever he could. He was proud to say that Sousuke was his mate and the father of their child.


	12. Cheating+Mpreg/Family (T) SouAi / implied RinAi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u guys rlly like the angst and pain (I can dig it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked; hello !!! ah can u write a fic where souai have a child together + ai is preg but then sou cheats on him/leaves him? there is not a single fic like that (to my knowledge) and i love being emotionally hurt soooo

Ai tapped his finger on the table top as he stared at the clock above the doorway to the kitchen. Sousuke had been returning home from work rather late for the last couple days, and the Omega wanted to know why, and wouldn't tolerate any more excuses.

He needed his husband at home when he wasn't working. Ai was nearing six months in his pregnancy, and his stomach had started to grow rather heavy as of late. It became harder to do simple things around their house, and overexerting himself by cleaning their beautiful mansion was a definite no-no.

Besides, Ai needed to rely on Sousuke to drop off and pick up their son from school on the weekdays. Lately the Alpha had been calling on Rin to do it for him, which puzzled Ai. His mate hadn't always been this... Lazy.

As the front door began opening, Ai looked over to see his husband shuffling inside and close the door softly behind him. The Omega's mouth was set in a deep frown when Sousuke turned, making eye contact with him.

"You're still up?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair as he toed off his shoes. "It's late. Go back to bed."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Sousuke." Ai crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair as the Alpha made his way over. "I need to know why you're always leaving early and coming back late from work. And I don't want you to keep hiding the real reason from me anymore."

Ai saw the way Sousuke's eye twitched and the corners of his lips pulled down into a deep, unhappy frown. He sat himself across from his younger mate with a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Babe, listen." Sousuke started. "I've been telling you the truth, okay? I've been trying to get to the office early so I could get some work done, and the same for why I've been leaving so late." He reached over and held his hands out, smiling a bit. "I told you, we've been swamped for months. I just don't want to fall behind on work."

Ai raised an eyebrow and slowly took Sousuke's hands, squeezing them a bit. "You promise? I've been worried, Sou. I can't keep doing everything by myself while I'm this... Pregnant." He said with a sad sigh. "Can't you talk to your boss? Takeshi even asked why you haven't been around often. He wants to see you after school and when we have dinner, and..."

"I can ask." Sousuke said quickly, pulling Ai's hands up to kiss his knuckles. "I'll see what I can do, doll. You need to get some rest, though. Staying up this late isn't good for you."

The Omega sighed with relief and slowly stood as Sousuke led him up to their room, being careful to support Ai up the stairs. They slept soundly that night, and Ai was sure that soon everything would be back to normal.

  
***

That morning, Ai awoke to the sound of Sousuke showering. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and noticed that it was 7:12AM, which was too early for the Alpha to be awake if he was getting ready for work.

The Omega pushed himself to sit up, sitting in bed with the soft glow of dawn covering the room. The shower head turned off suddenly, and Ai wondered how long his mate had been in there.

The Alpha stepped out of their joint bathroom and into the room with a sigh, then stopped and stared at Ai as he was sitting up in bed. "Ai?" He asked, walking around to kneel beside him, setting his towel over his shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Why are you up so early?" The Omega's voice was soft as he asked it, looking up at Sousuke with his sad, tired blue eyes. "You don't work until 10:30 today."

Staring at Sousuke, Ai noticed how dull all the colors were around him. Sousuke's vibrant teal eyes look washed out, along with their blue bed sheets and curtains. Everything looked gray and depressing.

"I just woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep." Sousuke said and set a cold, damp hand on Ai's knee. "I'm sorry. I won't go into work early today, alright? Here, let me change and I'll get back in bed with you."

  
Ai only shrugged, not even bothering to watch Sousuke as he dried off and pulled on his pajamas before laying back down in bed. The dip of the mattress made the Omega shift, and he glanced over to Sousuke finally once he felt a hand on his back.

"Love, come here." Sousuke's voice was soft and warm, the deep, tired rumble from his chest drawing in the Omega until Ai was laying on his back. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't realize it, and I'm really sorry." The Alpha whispered as he kissed his mate's cheek, then moving down to rest his head on Ai's chest.

The Omega fell back asleep quickly once he had Sousuke's arms around him, his strong hands cradling his round belly with a smile on his face.

  
***

Two months passed. Sousuke still claimed he had too much work, kept leaving early and coming home late.

Two months. Ai was now a month away from his due date, and everything kept becoming even harder to deal with.

Ai sat on the couch while watching TV, rubbing his belly as the pup inside kicked him gently. He heard the front door opening, and the Omega was greeted with a happy little Takeshi bounding through the hall and into the living room.

"Papa! Uncle Rin gave me this cool charm to put on stuff." Takeshi stuck his tongue out while he fished the charm out of his pocket, showing off the little shark attached to a red string. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Ooh, it is. You should put that on your gameboy, Takeshi." Ai poked his son's nose with a grin, giggling when the boy hopped off the couch and excitedly ran up the stairs to his room.

It was then that Ai finally noticed Rin standing beside the couch with a small, almost sad frown. "Rin? What's wrong?" He asked the Alpha, patting the couch as he did.

"Ai..." Rin took the offer, seating himself close to the small Omega. "I need to talk to you about something." He mumbled, looking up at Ai. "It's... Something important."

The man's expression was almost heartbreaking. Whatever it was he had on his mind, Ai was sure it must have been serious.

"What is it? Are things not going well at work?" Ai asked, gently setting a hand on top of Rin's. "Does it have to do with-" the Omega was cut off quickly, left unable to finish the sentence.

"Sousuke is cheating on you." Rin's eyes locked with the Omega's, and they had a strange mixture of sadness and anger in them.

Then again, Ai's probably did as well.

Hearing him say that shocked Ai. Sousuke and Ai had been dating since college, so why did he choose now to be unfaithful? Was it just a rumor? Was Rin misunderstanding something between Sousuke and a coworker?

"What do you mean?" Ai just nearly choked those words out, becoming fully aware now that he was crying.

"What I mean is..." Rin huffed and pushed a hand into his hair, tugging it a bit. "Ai, Sousuke is sleeping with someone else. They've been doing this for months now, didn't you catch on?"

Ai slowly shook his head with a sniffle. "Months?" He hiccuped out, looking down at his stomach. "H-he told me it was work!" The Omega couldn't help but raise his voice. He was in complete disbelief.

The Alpha nodded slowly and squeezed Ai's hand while he listened to his long-time friend weep. "I would have told you sooner, but I had no idea until today, when I heard him talking on the phone with someone who definitely didn't sound like you." Rin explained, scooting a bit closer.

"And...?" Ai looked up, his eyes now red and puffy from all his tears. "What was he saying? He didn't call me at all today, so..."

"I... Don't know if you really want me to tell you." Rin mumbled and leaned back, allowing Ai to curl up as best he could into his arms. "He was talking about dinner out somewhere, and something about having sex."

Ai's breath hitched, and he buried his face into Rin's chest. "Th-there's no way Sousuke would... You probably heard someone else...!" The Omega cried, and Rin's instinct to comfort finally kicked in. "I never smelled another Omega on him, so how could he be...?"

As Rin hugged the whimpering Omega, he sighed into his silver hair. "They make scent-erasing perfumes and soaps, you know. He could have easily been using them at the other person's place before coming home." He said, quietly.

"He..." Ai's body shook and shivered as he sobbed, unable to be comforted by his childhood friend. "He wouldn't...!"

"Ai?" Sousuke's voice came out loud, somewhat shocked. "Ai, what's wrong?" He asked, moving to his mate's side quickly, pushing away Rin's arms.

"Don't touch me!" Ai nearly screamed, pushing the older Alpha back as he continued to cry. "You're cheating, aren't you? Rin said...! And, and it explains why you...!" The Omega couldn't finish his sentences as more sobs wracked his body, and curled in on himself.

Sousuke looked absolutely mortified as he stared at his bawling husband, slowly moving to sit on his knees. "How did you find out?" He asked, looking at Rin with something the other Alpha could only describe as fury.

"That phone call you had this morning." Rin said as he moved back to Ai's side. "There's no way Ai would want sex with how far along he is right now." He spat out, not caring how angry Sousuke would get.

However, the expression the man wore was awfully calm.

"I was planning on telling you." Sousuke started, looking back to Ai. "Once... You had the baby. I, um... I didn't want to leave you while you were still pregnant." He said, reaching a hand out only to have Ai smack it away.

"You already left me!" Ai yelled, rubbing tears off his cheeks. "You're never home! You leave before I wake up, and you get back when I'm already in bed! You haven't been here to help me or support me in months, Sousuke!" He was screaming, slowly pulling his legs up. "I can hardly stand up or walk up the stairs by myself... I can't carry anything, and I..."

"Ai, baby-"

"Shut up!" Ai snapped and shook his head. "If you wanted to leave me, then why did you get me pregnant again? Why are you only caring about what's convenient for yourself?!"

"Ai!" Sousuke grit his teeth and growled loudly, forcing the Omega to quiet himself. "I didn't plan on leaving you when we found out, okay? This happened recently, and it wasn't supposed to go on for this long." He said, lowering his voice.

"Then, why? Did you just stop loving me?" Ai asked, weakly, as he tried and failed at making eye contact.

"Yes. That's why." The Alpha nodded slowly, ignoring Rin's furious gaze. "She makes me happier, and I want to be with her."

"You're disgusting, Sousuke." Rin spoke up and pulled Ai in to hold him as he wept. "You never seemed like the type, honestly." He scoffed. "You're ruining everything you worked so hard for, just so you can fuck some easy bitch?"

"She isn't easy-"

"Stop talking, just... Shut up." Ai whimpered. "How... How could you do this? What about Takeshi and the baby?" The Omega asked, voice watery and tired. "I don't have anywhere to go..."

Sousuke only shrugged. It pissed Ai off and just made him cry a little harder.

"I'd like to still see them both. The kids." Sousuke said as he stood up. "I have a right to see them every now and again."

"That's if they even want to see you." Rin snapped, receiving a glare in response. "If you only care about work and some girl, then how can you even take care of your kids?"

"I can make time."

"But you couldn't make time for me?" Ai asked, struggling to stand. "I hate you so much." He whispered, looking down as he walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sousuke asked, following the Omega.

"I need to explain to Takeshi that we have to move, and that you won't be around anymore." Ai replied, then let out a dry sort of laugh. "As if he isn't already used to you not being around... I need to pack up some things, too. I don't want to stay here."

Rin quickly pushed through Sousuke to help Ai up the stairs, glaring and being glared at by the bigger Alpha as he did so.

  
***

It had been a year since Ai left, and almost a year since the divorce.

Ai and Takeshi now lived with Rin, in his small apartment. They were lucky that the Alpha's spare bedroom had enough space for Takeshi and, now, baby Aiko as well.

Over the year that Ai had been living with Rin, things had been relatively good. The pain of being cheated on was still very much there, burning under the fading mark that Sousuke left on his neck years ago.

Rin was a wonderful roommate, Ai could definitely say. The Alpha was aware of what was okay and not okay to do or say around Ai, but that also came with their childhood growing up together.

On rare occasions, Ai and Rin would hook up, which always helped to relieve the stress of work and children. They shared the same bed, so it wasn't as if they were uncomfortable with it anyway.

Though, sometimes Ai would think of Sousuke. Think of his smile, his eyes, and his voice saying his name. It both disgusted him and made him miss what they used to have.

Every morning, while making breakfast for his children, Ai couldn't help but stare in amazement at how much both his pups looked like Sousuke.

Takeshi shared little to no things with Ai, save for the beauty mark. Aiko, however, at least had his blue eyes and long lashes, along with the beauty mark as well.

It was startling to see how much Sousuke they had in them.

Today, Ai thought while he sat at the table, was the day Sousuke was supposed to pick up Takeshi and take him to the park. Though, in a way, the Omega thought he would just not come like all the other times.

Constantly listening to Takeshi ask about why they live with Uncle Rin now, where his dad was, and "why does Papa always look so sad?" was enough to bring Ai to his knees with tears.

Hours went by, and just as Ai expected, Sousuke never came to spend the weekend with their son.

Every weekend from then on, Sousuke would never come, and Ai was sure of it.


	13. "I Can't Lose You" (T) Character death / SouAi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy I'm back to this again  
> I opened up prompts on my writing blog souais.tumblr.com ! If you have anything you'd like to see me write, send an ask there, please!

Ai rushed into the hospital as soon as he got the call, having been told that Sousuke had been in a car accident. He was full of panic as he rushed down the hall of the hospital in search of his lover's room. 

 

It wasn't long before he was there, pushing through the door and seeing Sousuke, laying in his hospital bed. He was hooked up to a myriad of machines, cords stuck here and there and an oxygen mask covering his mouth. His skin was bruised and bloodied and scratched from the accident, and Ai couldn't help but tear up at the sight.

 

A doctor looked over from where he stood beside Sousuke, writing on his clipboard. “Are you Mr. Nitori?” He asked as Ai walked over, slowly. “He's in very critical condition. He's suffered severe organ damage, as well as a good amount of broken and fractured bones.” He told Ai, solemnly. “We did as much as we could to repair his organs, but…” 

 

“He won't live, will he?” Ai asked, voice a soft whimper. “Please- I can't lose him, is there anything else you can do?” He was crying,  _ sobbing, _ as he asked the question, even though he knew the answer.

 

The doctor shook his head slowly, pulling his glasses off as he did so. “We've done as much as we can for him. The only thing we can do now is wait and hope he stabilizes.” He gives Ai a comforting pat on the shoulder and slowly exits the room, leaving the two alone.

 

The beeping of the monitors were irregular and droning in Ai's ears. He sat beside Sousuke, a shaky hand reaching out to hold his lover's. His skin was rough and dirty, some stitches covered with gauze on the back of his hand. “Baby,” Ai whispered, “I'm here. I love you, okay? I'll be here until you're all better.” He placed a few gentle kisses on Sousuke's hand, being careful to avoid his stitches. 

 

Sousuke's irregular breathing kept Ai's eyes trained in his chest, watching it rise and fall stutteringly. The beeps became white noise as Ai focused on his boyfriend. “I can't lose you.” He whispered. “You mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without you.” 

  
The beeps on monitor got faster, and Ai looked up, hoping to see it regulating and becoming normal. Instead, the quickening heart monitor soon slowed dramatically. He covered his mouth and stood up quickly to press the emergency button on the bed and leaning down to press a teary kiss to Sousuke's forehead. “No, no…” He wept as the doctors came in, just as the monitor flat lined.


	14. "Not Without You" SouAi (T) mention of drug use / break ups

Sousuke clutched at the fabric of his sweats with a soft sigh, the soft white sprinkles of drugs collecting in the creases before slowly falling out. He'd been coping with the breakup he and Ai had days before- the younger claiming that helping Sousuke get clean from his addictions was too hard. Too much.

 

Ai got the worst of everything. A deadbeat, jobless boyfriend addicted to cocaine, who couldn't stay calm unless he had his daily fix and few rounds of sex before and after. Ai claimed to be willing, and Sousuke believed him then, but looking back on it all now, he wondered how he could have let himself put Ai through it.

 

_ “I thought I could do something to help, that I could manage being together with you if it meant you would try and get over drugs.”  _ Ai had said, eyes teary. “ _ I can't, though.” _

 

_ “I can't do this without you, Ai.” _ Sousuke sobbed as his boyfriend packed his bags and loaded them into his car.  _ “I can't do this without you, baby. You're the only one who ever cared enough to try.” _

  
Ai had looked at him with some remorse, but his words rung hard and cold.  _ “Then maybe you should have cared about me more than weed and coke.” _ He was gone in seconds after that. Sousuke hadn't heard from him since, and it killed him.


	15. "It Killed Me To See You With Him" SouAi (M) FWB / one sided love

Ai and Sousuke had their flings, their one night stands, their quickies in the locker room before practice and during Ai's nightly training. They'd had secret touches in Ai's bunk when Momo was out or dead asleep, wet kisses full of tongue and teeth. 

 

They weren't dating, no. It was more of a mutual relief, friends with benefits situation. Sousuke claimed he wasn't particularly attracted to Ai, saying he preferred men with more height and a stronger build. Ai claimed that he only agreed to it because it helped him get over his sexual frustration, fantasizing about Rin the entire time.

 

It wasn't until the redhead approached Ai and told him he loved him, wanted to be with him and take him to see the world, that Sousuke started caring about the younger’s attraction. Ai, of course, was too happy to agree and exclaim that he always loved Rin, too, ever since he watched him in the relay all those years ago.

 

Sousuke wasn't too pleased, for reasons unknown to him. He'd told Ai that he only saw him as a teammate and a warm body to fuck when he got tense. Needless to say, their relationship ceased that day. 

 

Spotting Rin and Ai in their usual meetup spots, cock deep inside the silver haired boy's ass, made Sousuke shudder in disgust and irritation. Only he knew all the ways to make Ai go wild in bed, and something about Rin getting to learn them too? Well, it just infuriated him.

 

He sat awake one night, headphones in his ears, when Ai slipped into his room for a secret little tryst with Rin. Sousuke was uncomfortably aware of it all, unable to play the sounds Ai made for him over and over in his mind as the bunk rocked. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

 

When the song that was playing ended, Sousuke got to catch Ai's sweet whispering voice, calling out Rin's name. The roll over to the next song did little to help distract Sousuke.

 

The light from the hall shined in several songs later, signalling that Ai had left, before it slowly left. Sousuke knew, then, what was going on. He loved Ai. He's probably loved Ai since the moment he started to help train him for the relay.

 

Days came and went. Sousuke and Ai ignored each other, and no one found it odd. It wasn't until one day, post practice, that Sousuke stepped out of the changing room and spotted Rin kissing Ai in the empty locker room. The pair became aware of Sousuke's presence by the startled gasp the older boy made, which was fairly uncharacteristic of him.

 

Rin and Ai exchanged looks before the captain left, and suddenly Sousuke was alone with the object of his love affections. 

 

“Ai,” Sousuke started, forcing himself so he wouldn't avoid it any longer. “I love you. Seeing you with Rin- god, it kills me. I shouldn't have let you go.” He spoke quickly, yet stutteringly. 

 

But the boy just stared. Wide blue eyes and damp silver hair shining from the locker room lights above him. He looked like an angel. “Sousuke… I'm sorry, but…” he looked down, and Sousuke knew already what he was going to hear. “I didn't feel anything. I love Rin, you know that. I'm sorry I can't, y'know… reciprocate.” When Sousuke stood still and nodded slowly, Ai stepped closer. “I had a lot of fun with you, Sousuke. You're amazing and so sweet, and I know you'll find someone better than me. Okay? Don't let yourself be brought down by me.” 

 

“One more.” Sousuke mumbled, and Ai tilted his head. “Just one more kiss, Ai. Please? After that, I'll forget all of this. I won't keep pining for you. I'll let you go.” Ai only smiled, knowing the truth already.

 

“You just want to see if you really do love me.” The younger boy giggled, leaning up on his toes. “Just one, and then this is all over.”

 

“Just one.” Sousuke echoed, leaning in slowly. Their lips met slower and more gentle than any other kiss they've ever shared, yet the spark caused a wildfire in Sousuke's whole soul.

 

His skin scorched, hands shaking as he forced himself not to touch Ai. He was the ocean he needed to douse the flames in his heart, and as soon as they both pulled away, it was all smoke. Sousuke's heart was as warm as hot coals, pulsing with each gust of air through them. Sousuke watched Ai's lips move, before he finally tuned back in.

 

“Sousuke? Helloooo? I need to head back to my room, I have homework.” Ai said, watching the life returned to Sousuke's eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah… go ahead, I gotta… put my shit together, sorry.” He mumbled, turning quickly to keep his eyes off his ex-lover. “Thanks, Ai, for doing that.” 

 

“No problem.” Ai's voice was so sickeningly sweet, and it made Sousuke so happy. “I'll, um… see you tomorrow at practice.” 

  
The second Ai was gone, Sousuke felt himself completely break down.


	16. "Can I Kiss You?" SouAi (G) First date

It was Ai's first date with Sousuke, and he was overcome with excitement. What did his senpai have planned? He had no idea, but Ai was sure he'd love it no matter what it was.

 

Sousuke picked him up at 5pm, on the dot. Ai, now a senior at Samezuka, had missed being able to spend time alone with Sousuke. After graduating, it seemed like the older man had little time to spend. And, when he did, it was spent in group activities. 

 

But, not tonight. Sousuke asked Ai, only Ai, to go out tonight. No Rin, no Momo, just the two of them. 

 

Sousuke didn't have a car, so the two of them walked leisurely down the street. It had begun to snow a few days ago, so the ground was covered in a couple inches of loose, sparkling white. It was romantic, almost, with the way the street lamps made the ground glow around them as they walked in the direct of a quaint little coffee shop.

 

“I didn't even know this was here.” Ai said, and smiled when he noticed the fog of his breath. “I guess I should get out more often, huh?”

 

“It's only open during the evening.” Sousuke told Ai as he led him inside and up front to the counter, with glass display cases full of bags of coffee, dessert, and a chalkboard menu. It was rustic, cozy, and incredibly romantic. “Well, if you like it, how about we make this our place?”

 

“Our place, huh?” Ai repeated back in a soft voice, his eyes sparkling when he nodded. “Yeah, I like that!”

 

They spent a moment looking over the menu before both ordering, then seating themselves at a booth, holding hands across the table as they admired the way the dim, warm lighting made the other look. 

 

They didn't even notice the long silence until their drinks were sat in front of them. A caramel macchiato for Sousuke, a frozen mint mocha for Ai. Blushing, they busied themselves with sipping at their drinks before settling back to look at each other again.

 

“I'm happy that you wanted to go out with me, Ai.” Sousuke started. “I, uh… I've had feelings for you, um, for a while now. Since I saw you training, that one night, and I wasn't really able to shake it no matter what I did.”

 

Sousuke's words made Ai's chest swell with the urge to yell, at the top of his lungs, that he'd loved Sousuke for just as long. Love. It was odd to think that Ai loved Sousuke, but at the same time, why find it odd when it felt so right? “I've liked you, too, since then.” He said, shyly. His cheeks were still flushed so bright and red, and it made Sousuke's heart flutter.

 

Before either could speak again, their food was placed onto the table. A small fondue pot, along with things to dip into it, as well as a side of warm, freshly made brownies with powdered sugar on top.

 

The steam rising between them only made the other look more beautiful, they both had thought. They are slowly, sharing a few jokes in between letting the other take a bite off their pokers, and it felt normal. It felt right; like they should have been doing this forever.

 

What felt like days of blissful fun had only been about one hour, and sadly they needed to pay and leave so Ai would be back before Samezuka’s curfew hour.

 

They got extra coffees to go, and sipped them in a comfortable silence as they went back to walking outside in the cold, winter air. Hands snaked together, fingers holding on desperately once they reached the front gate. Part of Ai felt like his heart was being ripped in half, and another beamed with the knowledge that they would, undoubtedly, be doing this again soon.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Sousuke asked, suddenly and without warning. “Wait, probably not on the first date. I don't, uh, do this too much.” He chuckled.

 

“Yes,” Ai told him, which caught his senpai off guard. “I don't care if it's the first date. I want to kiss you, too.” 

 

“Ah,” Sousuke's face went red and he leaned in, nervously. “I, um, I'll try to make it good.” 

 

Instead of replying, Ai leaned up on his toes to meet him halfway. Sousuke's lips tasted like caramel coffee, along with the subtle flavor of dark chocolate. He decided, then, that those were his new favorite flavors.

 

Sousuke's eyes closed when he felt warm lips against his own. Mint and chocolate on Ai's soft, plush lips seemed oddly perfect - and he knew he'd taste it on his tongue every time he thought of Ai from then on.

 

They parted, both smiling and still holding hands like a couple of love sick kids. 

 

“I have an idea.” Sousuke started, his voice dreamy and so unlike him. He let go of Ai's hand to reach out and take his frozen mocha, before setting his own coffee into the younger boy's hand. “There. Now I get to kiss you for the rest of the night.”

 

God, that was so cheesy and embarrassing. But, Ai's heart couldn't have raced any faster without going into cardiac arrest. “That's so embarrassing.” Ai said, jokingly, before sipping at Sousuke's drink. “I love it. It tastes just like you.”

  
With one last kiss, the night was over. Ai made his way back to his room, and Sousuke hopped on the next train back home. With every sip, every press of lips to their cups, they didn't feel so alone.


	17. "I Think You're Beautiful" SouAi (G) ABO / pregnancy

Ai turned back and forth in the mirror, spinning around to try and get a good look at himself. He was wearing a white dress with some black, lace trim along the top. The skirt was layered and came down to just above his knees. 

 

He wanted to look good for his mate. Sousuke had been away for three months on business, and Ai was worried he may have let himself go a little too much. The Omega rubbed at his stomach, which was just beginning to round with the onset of his pregnancy. 

 

Ai made sure not to tell his Alpha about it on their many phone calls, so he was positively dying to tell him. Being apart for that long was torture.

 

As Sousuke walked inside the house, Ai jumped and nearly sprinted down the stairs to collide into his Alpha. They scented each other with needy, happy purrs and cooes to keep each other from crying the happy tears they always let fall after being apart for too long.

 

Lift without his Alpha was so, so horrible.

 

“Sousuke,” Ai started, “welcome home. I missed you so much.” They pulled away from their scenting to kiss, before the Omega had to force his Alpha off his lips. “I have a surprise for you.” He grinned.

 

“I hope it's what I think it is.” Sousuke purred, his voice somewhat husky as he ran his hands over Ai's thighs, pushing the dress up a bit.

 

“No.” Ai pushed Sousuke's hands back, his grin never falling. “I'm pregnant!” 

 

The look he got; oh, the look Sousuke gave Ai. It was shocked, surprised, grateful, and happiness all in one slack jawed stare. “You're joking. How- when? When did this happen?”

 

“I found out last month when I was at the doctor.” Ai explained. “I wanted to wait until you got home to tell you. I'm three months along now, so it was the last heat we spent together before you had to leave.”

 

“Christ.” Sousuke moved his hands up to cup Ai's face, leaning in to kiss him before sinking to his knees to press a kiss to Ai's stomach, over the fabric of the dress. “God. Ai, you… you're perfect. You're so perfect- I couldn't ask for anyone better than you.”

 

Ai giggled, blushing even though he had heard it so many times. “I think I… let myself go a little bit. Gained too much weight, could hardly fit into this dress; but you really still think I'm perfect?”

  
“Yes.” Sousuke answered, tilting his head up to look at Ai. “I think you're beautiful. So fucking beautiful, and I love you.” The Alpha stood back up to kiss his mate, before resting his forehead against Ai's. “If you want my opinion, I think you're still thin and pretty. I'll love you no matter what, though. You'll always be my perfect, beautiful mate in my eyes.”


	18. B/A/K/T (E) bondage / slave play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a three part ask:  
> tinycactus-tinyllama said:  
> In response to your prompts posts :) Nsfw bokuakakurotsuki where the gang finds out that kuroo is slightly masochistic and actually wants to be used and abused for a change. Or anyone if kuroo doesn't float your boat
> 
> *****
> 
> Sorta changed it a bit, to avoid the entire conversation of Kuroo wanting this. Instead, I just made it already an established thing, so I hope that's okay!

Tsukishima kicked his shoes off once he arrived home from his final class of the day. Bokuto, one of this three roommates, had texted him about hurrying home. Akaashi had apparently set up some group “game night” for the four dorm members. And, by game night, Kei was almost positive it was going to be  _ another _ weird sex game. The boy didn't look it, but he was one hell of a sexual deviant.

 

Removing his headphones and tossing them into his room as he walked by, Tsukishima immediately headed straight towards Akaashi’s room. Already he could hear the bed creaking and the soft, angelic voice that belonged to Keiji. Kei swore that half of the reason why he even agreed to participate in these group sex games was for Akaashi, only. Even his boyfriend, Kuroo, wasn't able to convince him at first.

 

Opening the door, Tsukishima saw exactly what he was expecting. Kuroo was bound, with Bokuto pounding him between forcefully spread legs. Akaashi had his ass and hips grinding down on the former Nekoma captain's face, and with the most blissful expression. Kei glanced down to see Kuroo's cock, untouched and being forced to not cum by a little ring at the base of it. 

 

“Tsukki!” Bokuto excitedly yelled, waving a hand over to the bed. “Hurry up! We saved you a seat, and everything!” He slapped Kuroo's red, throbbing dick, only to be rewarded with a pitiful yet somehow  _ excited _ moan from the man below him.

 

“Kuroo-san wanted us to use him as our slave today.” Akaashi said, breathlessly, as he continued to rock his hips down. “We waited for you, but he was getting so impatient that we decided to start anyway.” 

 

Tsukishima sighed and shrugged as he began undressing. “I'm at least happy that you let me have my boyfriend's dick, unlike  _ last  _ time.” He frowned at Akaashi, who smiled slyly before another sweet moan was pulled from his lips. “I need to be stretched out, can one of you help me?” He asked while crawling into bed, grabbing a bottle of lube that was tossed aside.

 

“Me, I'll help.” Keiji chimed in, and somehow Kei wondered when he got used to his senpai being so  _ forward _ and  _ comfortable _ with any sexual act. 

 

Tsukishima laid back, legs spread, and tossed the lube to Akaashi. “Make it quick, I wanna ride him before you suffocate him with you ass again.” He said, setting his glasses aside.

 

“That was  _ one time. _ ” Akaashi frowned and squirted lube onto Kei’s ass, rubbing the cool liquid in before skillfully pressing two fingers inside. “I doubt you'll need to be loosened too much, consider how often you take it up the ass.” He smirked, pressing directly up into Kei's prostate. “Maybe one more finger, and you can hop in.”

 

Kei moaned softly as Keiji’s fingers stretched and explored inside him, the feeling now very familiar to him. They'd been doing this for about a year and a half now, so it wasn't a surprise that Tsukishima was already fairly loosened. Just the other week, he'd taken both Kuroo  _ and _ Bokuto in him at once. Needless to say, Akaashi was fairly jealous.

 

“C'mon, Keiji, I think he's ready.” Bokuto said, reaching over to tug at Tsukishima’s dick, making the younger of the four let out a soft, squeaky moan. “He's so sensitive. I bet he'll still cum first, even though he got here last.”

 

“No I won't. I'm not  _ that _ sensitive.” Tsukki frowned and then gasped when Akaashi slid in a third finger, scissoring them, before pulling out. “Some warning would be nice, next time.”

 

“Don't be so crabby and get on your man.” Bokuto laughed, slapping Kuroo's dick once again. “It got bigger when you came in, Tsukki. Come on, he wants you!”

 

With a small pout, to hide his own sadistic joy, Kei moved up and swung a leg over Kuroo's hips, facing Akaashi. “Testurou, I'm going to ride you now.” God, the desperate _ whine  _ he god only made Tsukishima want to tease him more. But, enough was enough. Kuroo had been waiting long enough. 

 

In one, smooth motion, Kei had Kuroo's cock bottomed out inside him. It was so engorged and  _ thick _ and ready to cum, and Kei just shuddered around it. It was so  _ good. _ Bokuto’s erratic thrusts only jostled Testurou’s dick inside him, and Akaashi moved away long enough for Kuroo to get a glimpse of his pretty, blonde lover. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Kuroo purred, licking his lips. “Hurry up, Tsukki, please. Use me as much as you like.” His voice was shaky with pleasure and oversensitivity, and Tsukishima only smirked as he lifted his hips and dropped them back down hard and fast.

 

“Now, now. Sex slaves don't speak to his masters.” Akaashi purred, slowly lowering his dick into Kuroo's mouth. “Do something more useful with this hole, okay? Maybe I'll even let you drink my cum, Kuroo-san.” 

 

With little hesitation, Kuroo took Keiji into his mouth entirely, and sucked like his life depended on it. Kei watched in some fascination, but still continued his relentless assault on his boyfriend's cock with his ass. His hips moved hard and fast, and each time Kuroo's fat cock slammed into his prostate, Kei let out the  _ sweetest _ moan. 

 

Akaashi leaned in and happily kissed over Tsukishima's neck, making his way up until their lips met. Their kiss was hot and all tongue, and Bokuto watched with interest, occasionally landing an impossibly hard smack to Tsukishima's round ass. 

 

“I'm almost there, Kuroo.” Bokuto huffed, once his hips began to twitch out of place. “Get ready, okay?” Kuroo groaned in acknowledgment, and coughed around Akaashi once Koutarou emptied himself entirely inside him. “Ah, that was good.” He grinned, slowly pulling out.

 

“And you said I would cum first.” Tsukishima chuckled, turning to look at Bokuto. “You  _ always  _ finish first.” 

 

“Yeah, only when you don't.” Bokuto pouted, reaching around to stroke Kei slowly. “I only came first because you and Keiji were making out! No man can survive that.” 

 

“Mmh,” Kei leaned back, rocking his hips up into Bokuto's hand and back down against Kuroo. The stimulation was lovely, and within the next couple minutes, Tsukishima was cumming with a light mewl. “Bokuto, you're always teasing me.” He sighed, tilting his head back to kiss the grinning man.

 

Akaashi came seconds later, a smirk on his lips as he pulled himself out of Kuroo's mouth to watch him drink it all up. “There, now we've all be satisfied. I suppose we can finally let our slave cum, hmm?” 

 

Bokuto lifted Tsukishima up, setting him aside when Akaashi moved to sit on the bed. “Okay, faces ready.” He pointed to the two of them, before pulling a still bounded Kuroo into his arms, then reaching down to remove the little ring around his dick. 

 

Kuroo came with a pained groan, eyes wide as he watched his sticky, white cum get all over Tsukishima and Akaashi's faces. “Christ, that was a lot.” His voice was tired and slurred, but a shit eating grin still worked it's way onto his lips. “Looks good on you two.”

 

Tsukishima frowned a bit, wiping the warm seed off his cheeks. “You say that  _ every _ time.” 

 

“Well, because it does.” Kuroo grinned. 

 

“Hush. Bath time for me and Kei, you two can clean up my bedroom.” Akaashi pointed to his floor, that was riddled with clothes and several toys that Kei assumed were from before he got home. 

  
And, he could expect another game like this next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompt ideas at souais.tumblr.com if you like!!!


	19. IwaOi (G) morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a three part ask:  
> tinycactus-tinyllama said:  
> fluffy iwaoi because there's too much angst in that ship 
> 
> ****
> 
> I hope you like morning cuddles!!!

Tooru rolled over in bed, his hair tangled and messed up and his eyes still half shut from sleep. He curled into Hajime's arms, happily sighing as his boyfriend's strong arms embraced him.

 

“We have to be at school in an hour.” Hajime said with a groan, burying his face into Tooru’s hair. 

 

“Or, consider this: we stay home and sleep all day.” Tooru giggled as he peppered soft kisses to Hajime’s chest. “It's college, they won't care.”

 

“True.” Hajime reached over and pulled the blankets up higher over him and Tooru. “Then, back to bed. I'll get up later and make us something to eat.”

 

“Iwa-chan, did you forget that you can't cook?” Tooru teased.

 

“Excuse you. I can make a mean microwaved breakfast sandwich.” Hajima grinned, leaning down to kiss Tooru before pulling him in close, and closing his eyes. “But, if you don't want me to, I'll just let you make something.” 

  
“No, I'm find with a breakfast sandwich.” Tooru slowly carded his fingers through Hajime's hair, until he heard his lover snoring softly against his chest. “Mmh, I love you.” He whispered, before dozing back off as well.


End file.
